In search of Teal'c
by Scifikt
Summary: Teal'c has gone missing. Jack, Sam, and Daniel go after him and encounter obstacles. Post all televised SG shows with an established SJ relationship. I am sorry the transition breaks that are included in the documents I uploaded are absent. I don't know where my lines went!
1. Chapter 1

"Unscheduled off world activation"

Sam went down to the control room and stood behind the sergeant. "It's Dr. Jackson's IDC."

"Open the iris."

She went down to the gate room to greet Daniel and was thrilled to see Rya'c was with him. She wanted to hug him, since she had not seen him in over a year, but she knew he would not be pleased by the show of affection in front of the SGC personnel. She opted for putting out her arm and gripping him just below the elbow, just as he gripped her.

"Rya'c, it's good to see you again."

"I wish I was here with good tidings, General Carter."

Sam glanced at Daniel. "In that case we should go upstairs to my office."

"My father has been trying to make peace between the Jaffa alliance and a few renegade groups, even though the alliance leaders have forbidden him from meeting with the renegades."

"I'm guess it isn't good news based on the looks on your faces."

Rya'c shook his head. "It is not. My father has been taken prisoner by a group of renegade Jaffa led by Nyson."

Sam looked between the two men. "And you want us to help you go get him."

Rya'c scowled. "The Jaffa alliance will not allow me to go after him. His defiance of their law against associating with the renegades has made them look weak and they are not anxious to have him return."

Sam leaned forward on her desk. "So, you want the SGC to rescue him?"

"Yes, that is why I have come."

Sam leaned back in her chair. "The SGC can't be seen as interfering in the Jaffa alliance's affairs."

Rya'c hastily stood, "Then you will not help him either! This trip was a waste of my time!"

Sam put her hands up. "I said the SGC can't interfere, but I never said I wouldn't help."

Rya'c looked from Sam to Daniel. "I do not understand."

Daniel shrugged. "I'm a civilian. My actions are not the actions of the SGC."

"And I have some leave built up." Sam gestured towards the chair Rya'c had recently abandoned. "Tell us what you know."

"Jack, it's good to see you. I knew you'd stay in the mix even after retirement."

Jack shook hands with Colonel Myers, the Beta site commander. "Training new recruits lets me have enough schedule leeway that I can get to my cabin as often as I like."

"And bringing them here is a great idea."

"I'm glad you and the pentagon agree." Jack watched his small group of trainees file down the ramp, followed by General Carter and Daniel. "Alright boys and girls, put your bags in your rooms and meet me back out here in ten."

"General, I didn't know you'd be joining the trainees."

"It was a last-minute decision."

"Well, I'm glad to have you. I'll get some quarters ready for you."

"Thanks." Sam felt bad as General Myers left to prepare for her surprise arrival. She spun back towards the gate as Daniel started dialing. She and Jack both picked up their duffel bags and went through the gate before the Beta site personnel knew what happened.

They were positioned on a hill overlooking a small settlement. "There." Sam pointed to a small shed to the south of the center of the encampment.

"I see it. By my count there are still two guards in there."

"Agreed."

They waited six hours, until there was one guard in the shed where they believed Teal'c was being held.

Jack rolled over and looked at Sam and Daniel. "You guys cover me while I get him out."

Sam reached out and grabbed his upper arm. "Not this time, Jack."

"What?"

"I'm a much better lock pick and chances are there will be locks to pick."

"I'll just blow them up."

"Very stealthy." Daniel couldn't help but grin at their banter. Living together for the last couple years had changed their dynamic in the field. Sam glared at Jack. "I can make it an order."

"I'm a civilian."

"And I'm still in charge, even if we are all technically on vacation."

Jack's jaw twitched. "Fine, we'll cover you."

Sam reached the shed without being noticed. She jiggled the door, which brought the lone guard to the door. She hit him in the throat, silencing and incapacitating him swiftly. A few more hits and he was unconscious. She dragged him inside and locked the door behind her. Teal'c was in a small cage near the back wall.

"Teal'c, it's Sam." The lack of an answer worried her. Sam toggled her radio. "I'm in."

"Good, make it quick and let us know when you're ready to leave."

"Will do." Sam pulled her tools out of her vest. "Ok, Teal'c. I'm going get you out of there and then we're going home." It was dark on the side of the room where the cage was located so she couldn't tell if he moved or not. She shown a small penlight at the lock, hoping the concentrated light wouldn't be noticed.

"Jack." Daniel pointed at the horizon.

"Damn." Jack toggled his radio. "You've gotta get out now Sam."

"I've almost got the lock."

"There's no time. You can try again later."

"I'm close, just another minute."

"No, Sam. Two alkesh are about to land. You'll be surrounded any minute."

Sam looked towards the door and then back at Teal'c, curled up in the cage. "I can't Jack. I'm not sure he'll make it if I don't get him out now."

Jack closed his eyes. "Sam."

"I got it." She opened the cell door and went to Teal'c. She rolled him over and used the light to examine his face and torso. His face was swollen almost beyond recognition and his clothes were covered in spots of blood and dirt. "Teal'c we have to go. Come on Teal'c."

"Sam, they're landing."

"He isn't responsive, and I don't think I can drag him out unnoticed." She reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a tretonin syringe.

"There are at least twenty Jaffa outside your building now so no, going unnoticed won't be an option."

"Jack, look." Daniel pointed, and Jack used his night vision goggles.

"Shit." He toggled his radio. "Their making a beeline for you. Is there a back-way out?"

Sam looked around just to be sure before she answered. "No."

"We'll create a distraction."

"Don't you dare. We'll need you to get us free."

"Sam."

As the door to the room opened Sam switched her radio to broadcast, so Daniel and Jack could hear the exchange, and slid the lockpicking tools and tretonin into her bra.

"I love you."

Daniel looked over at Jack, expecting him to respond. Instead Jack slammed his fist into the ground as he watched the Jaffa move into the building.

"Who are you?"

Sam slowly stood and rotated to face the men entering the room with her hands held up beside her head. Nyson shined a light at the guard lying unconscious on the floor. "Should I assume this is your work?"

"Seems reasonable." Jack rolled his eyes, assuming her response was thanks to serving under him for so many years.

"Get her out." Two men reached into the cage, grabbed Sam's arms, and roughly pulled her out into the center of the room. Numerous handheld lights were pointed in her direction.

"I heard you confessing your love to him." Nyson walked closer to her and punched her in the center of her abdomen. Sam grunted as she bent forward. "As I suspected, you are not Jaffa."

The men holding Sam's arms dropped her to the ground. It took her a moment to recover her breath. "You're another Einstein."

Nyson's eyes narrowed, not understanding her reference but acknowledging her mocking tone. "You must be one of the Tauri Teal'c visits so often." Sam just glared up at him. "Did you come to rescue your love?"

"Seems pretty obvious."

Daniel kept his eyes on Jack. "I bet she didn't antagonize her captures before she met you." Jack just sighed, refusing to make light of her capture.

"I guess you noticed he isn't in any condition to run away with you." Nyson walked around Sam and looked into the cell where Teal'c was still lying. "He hasn't told me what I want to know yet. I was worried he was going to die rather than tell me, but now that you're here," he turned back to look at her, "perhaps you will be just the leverage I need. Search her." The same two men lifted her while a third roughly patted her down. They took her vest, belt, guns, knife, and radio, but they missed the lockpicking tools and tretonin in her bra.

"Put her in there with him." She was lifted and flung into the cell, hitting Teal'c as she landed. "I want three of you in here at all times. Station four more outside."

Once Sam was alone with Teal'c and their guards she crawled over to him, lifted his head, and cradled it in her lap. She caressed his cheek while she asked him to open his eyes. He didn't respond. Sam rubbed his sternum and was rewarded with a small moan. Once their guards had their backs turned, she slipped the tretonin from her bra and gave him an injection, before hiding the syringe again. She let him rest, while keeping a close eye on his respirations.

A few hours later a Jaffa entered the room and moved to the side of the cage closest to them. He ran a scanner over them and when he was done, he gave them a jug of water and some food. The guards changed once before morning. Sam stayed awake, talking to Teal'c even though he never answered.

"Welcome to morn, Tauri. It is time to seek answers." Nyson looked towards his men. "Bring them." The cage was opened and Teal'c was dragged from her arms. She was pulled out after him and taken to a post outside the building. Her hands were bound to a metal bar, which was then attached to the post above her head. Teal'c was also cuffed to a metal bar but he was laid on the ground about eight feet from Sam. The same Jaffa that had scanned her earlier knelt and gave Teal'c a shot. Within moments he started groaning.

Jack nudged Daniel awake and pointed. It took Daniel a moment to focus. "So, what now?"

"Now, we get them out of there."

"How?"

"Still working on that."

"Teal'c, I need to thank you for being me your guest." One of the guards grabbed the metal bar and pulled Teal'c's torso part of the way up. His squinted, trying to focus. "She came to rescue you. I thought you were in a relationship with a strong Jaffa woman but instead this weak former Goa'uld showed up professing her love and trying to rescue you."

Nyson turned to face Sam. "Did you know he was not loyal to you?"

"I was never a Goa'uld."

Nyson shook his head as he moved closer to her. "Lies, you can't hide the evidence left within your body." Nyson struck her across the face, leaving her with a busted lip. "I will not tolerate lies." He turned back towards Teal'c. "Get him up!"

Two Jaffa dragged Teal'c up on his knees and a third one held his head up. Nyson moved to stand beside him. "Your rescuer says she was not a Goa'uld, but her blood says otherwise." He turned to look at Sam. "If you are not lying then that means you were a Tok'ra." He looked down at Teal'c and grasped his face. "Am I really this lucky? Did you bring me a former Tok'ra?" He laughed as he turned back to Sam.

He moved close to her and grabbed her hair. "Goa'uld or Tok'ra?" Sam's jaw tensed. He grabbed her throat. "Goa'uld or Tok'ra?" He began squeezing.

"Tok'ka."

Jack slightly relaxed as Nyson let go of Sam's throat and hair.

Nyson smiled. "Who knew I could be so lucky? You will tell me where I can find the Tok'ra."

Sam's brow knitted. "I have no idea. I haven't heard from a Tok'ra, let alone seen one, in years."

"Am just supposed to believe you?" Sam gave him a small shrug. "I think not." He held his hand out and one of his Jaffa handed him a pain stick. "You will tell me." As he moved the pain stick towards her the building where she had been held blew up.

The Jaffa ducked but Nyson stood straighter. "You are not here alone." He looked from the building to Sam. "Put her in my ship" Gun fire started from behind the blast. "Now!"

One of the Jaffa grabbed Teal'c. "Leave him." The Jaffa dropped him and followed Nyson. Sam was tossed into an alkesh, still bound to the metal bar. Daniel and Jack rushed out from behind the ruins of the building but were too late to stop the alkesh. When the fighting stopped Daniel and Jack were surrounded by eighteen dead Jaffa and one alkesh that never made it off the ground. Teal'c was lying in the circle, still bound. Daniel went to him while Jack watched to be sure no other Jaffa attacked them.

"Teal'c." Daniel glanced over at Jack. "Come on Teal'c, wake up." Daniel pulled a syringe of tretonin from his vest and injected Teal'c. Together they dragged Teal'c into the alkesh.

"Can you follow them?"

"I don't know." Jack sat down in the pilot's chair. "But I'm sure as hell gonna try."

Teal'c moaned and Daniel propped him up against the wall. Daniel pulled out some smelling salts and waived them under Teal'c's nose. He twisted his head away from the smell and then opened his eyes.

"He's awake."

"Damn!"

Daniel turned back towards Jack. "What?"

Jack slammed the palm of his hand against the consol. "I lost them." Jack pushed up out of the chair and went back to Daniel and Teal'c.

"T, where's he taking Sam?"

"Sam?"

Jack put his hand on the side of Teal'c's face, forcing him to make eye contact. "That bastard's got Sam. Where's he going to take her?"

"Pydran."

"Pydran? Where's that?"

Teal'c tried to rise but fell back to the floor. He tried again, and this time Daniel and Jack helped him to the pilot's chair. He stared at the controls for a moment before plotting a course. "It will take us a day and a half to get there."

"Damn, that's a day and a half of him torturing her. What's his deal anyway?"

Teal'c rubbed his neck. "Nyson wants to hunt down all the Tok'ra, to rid this galaxy of all mature symbiotes."

Daniel's brow furrowed. "That's insane. Has he forgotten that the majority of Jaffa still use immature symbiotes?"

"He has not. He is also searching for a queen to use as breeding stock. He knows the Goa'uld kept their queens sequestered and he has been hunting for where they were moved as the system lords fell."

Daniel leaned forward on Teal'c's chair. "The Jaffa council isn't interested in finding the queens?"

"They showed interest in his plan to find the queens but were not willing to dedicate the resources he requested. They also chose not to pursue the Tok'ra."

"At least the Jaffa council isn't insane. Guess once they told him no, he took off on his own."

"Indeed. I had hoped to convince him to let go of his obsession, but I was unsuccessful."

"Obviously."

Daniel moved towards the pilot's chair. "We've got over a day until we get there so why don't you two get some rest."

"I'm fine, I can…"

"No, Jack. You haven't slept since we left Earth. You need to get some rest if you're going to be ready to save her when we get there."

Jack's lips twisted for a moment before he nodded. "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam was dragged into the room and dropped in front of the large wooden table. Nyson stood before the five Jaffa sitting around the table. "The Council has lost its way. In their absence of leadership, I have taken it upon myself to track down the queens and all the remaining Tok'ra. As evidence of my ability to fulfil my pledge to you I have captured a Tok'ra. She will be able to help us eliminate the rest of the Tok'ra, making sure the only adult symbiotes are the queens and breeding males under our control."

The Jaffa exchanged looks. "We still do not see the need to eliminate the Tok'ra. Time will eliminate them without our help."

"Not fast enough." Nyson went over to Sam and lifted her head by her hair. "She is the key."

Serin gasped and stood. He walked around the table and got closer. "You are a fool."

Nyso scowled. "How dare you!" He let go of Sam's hair and she flopped forward, landing hard.

"Do you not know who she is? Are you trying to get us all killed?"

Nyson stopped and glanced down at Sam. "What do you mean?"

"She is General Carter of the SGC. The Tauri will be looking for her and they will make us pay for what you have done." The rest of the Jaffa quickly cleared the room, not wanting to be implicated with Nyson. "If she dies, they will track you down and kill you."

"T?"

"He said General Carter was brought to a meeting this morning."

"Where is she now?"

"He will take us to Nyson's headquarters."

Jack stretched his hand out. "Then let's go."

They didn't meet any resistance as they approached Nyson's headquarters. They cleared all four rooms with no sign of Nyson or his supporters. Sam had been left for dead in the corner of the last room. Daniel slid to his knees beside her and felt for a pulse. Jack tensed as Daniel moved his hand and bent forward, putting his face close to hers.

"Daniel?"

"She's alive."

Jack dropped his pack and pulled out a green bag that was all too familiar to Daniel and Teal'c. He quickly assembled the stretcher. "Let's get her back to the SGC."

"General O'Neill?"

Jack straightened his back and grabbed the edges of the flimsy plastic chair as he looked up at Dr. Lam. "How is she?"

"She's out of surgery and we stopped most of the internal bleeding."

"Most?"

"Her spleen has a small tear but I'm going to give it some time to heal on its own, but if the bleeding increases, I may have to remove it. She also has two cranial fractures, a facial fracture of her zygomatic bone, four cracked ribs, and numerous abrasions."

"But she's going to make it?"

"I can't make you any promises, but we're doing everything we can. Give us another twenty or thirty minutes and then you can see her."

"Thanks." Jack slumped back against the wall as Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron watched him. Thirty minutes later they were allowed into her room and they set up shifts, to watch over Sam and Jack, who refused to leave until she woke up. It was three days later before he got to see her baby blue eyes, and knew she was really going to be alright.

"Do you want another pillow under your feet?"

"I'm fine Jack, stop worrying."

"As if." He went to the kitchen and brought back a diet coke. "All you're going to do is rest."

"I don't plan on arguing with you. I'm still pretty sore." She grimaced as she reached over for the remote. Jack stood up and handed it to her.

"Ribs?"

"Yep." She found a nature show and dozed off, thanks to the pain meds. Jack switched the channel to baseball but kept the sound low. Sam woke up a couple hours later, ready to finish her soda. She wasn't hungry but Jack insisted that she eat a little dinner. After a movie, that Sam had a hard time paying attention to, Jack suggested it was time for bed. She got settled on her side of the bed and forced herself to stay awake until he was done in the bathroom. He turned off the bathroom light and leaned over Sam and lightly kissed her on the forehead.

"If you need anything I'll be across the hall."

"What? You're not staying in here?"

He shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, right, ok."

He moved to the door and turned off the bedroom light. "I'll keep the doors open, so just yell if you need anything."

"Will do." She held back her tears until the lights went off.

Two days later Teal'c and Daniel showed up with a bucket of chicken and extra sides. Jack wouldn't let Sam get up, so he made her a plate and brought it to her on the sofa. Daniel took one of the two seats across from the sofa and Teal'c took the other. When Jack entered with his plate he looked momentarily confused.

"You can sit with me, Jack."

"I can get a chair." He put his plate on the table.

"Jack don't be silly. There's plenty of room." He looked at the open space on the sofa and shook his head. Sam sighed. "Fine, Teal'c would you do me the honor of sharing the sofa with me?"

"It would be my honor, Samantha." Teal'c moved and gently sat beside Sam, giving Jack his chair. After the food was mostly eaten and the conversation continued Sam's eyes grew heavy. Her head lolled onto Teal'c's shoulder and she fell asleep as Daniel and Jack cleaned up.

"Would you mind staying while I run out to the store?"

"Not at all." Daniel looked over at Teal'c with his arm around Sam. "I think the rest will do Teal'c some good too. He hasn't fully recovered yet, but he keeps working out with the new recruits."

"Stubborn to the core."

"Yep, much like other people I know." Jack cut his eyes as Daniel as he grabbed his keys.

He was gone over an hour, and as predicted Teal'c had fallen asleep while Jack was gone. Daniel put down his book and help Jack quietly bring in the bags and put away the groceries. They went out on the deck when they finished so they could talk and not disturb the nappers.

"Has Sam heard anything from the Pentagon yet?"

Jack scowled. "No, but she's expecting some type of reprimand. I just hope they don't take the SGC from her."

"They wouldn't dare, would they?"

Jack shrugged. "She almost got herself killed on an unapproved mission that could have resulted in a war with the Jaffa. There will be repercussions."

"Is there anything we can do to help her?"

"I've called the people I can. Hopefully that will be enough but if there is anything you can do, I'll let you know."

"I'm headed back to Tarla tomorrow. I've left Vala and the kids for too long already. Teal'c is staying here for a bit longer though. Dr. Lam isn't satisfied that he's ready to leave yet."

"Give Vala and the little ones our best and don't worry about us."

Jack went back to training new recruits three days after Sam came home. She insisted she was fine alone, but Teal'c stopped by every day. Sam was disappointed to discover he enjoyed Judge Judy and the People Court. Jack came home after 1900 carrying take out each night. He was so worn out he would eat, shower, and go to bed, always in the guest room.

Sam was back at work two weeks after getting out of the infirmary. She's was interviewed by the IOA and three Generals from the Pentagon on her first day back. She was told it could take a week or longer to make a decision about her status as base commander and other potential repercussions. A backlog of paperwork greeted her and kept her trapped in her office after she finished her morning interview. Lieutenant Simmons brought her some lunch and Dr. Lam checked on her twice. If felt good to have people to talk to again. She got home before Jack and she was so tired she made a bowl of soup and went to bed before he got home.

They were both up early the next morning. Sam was moving slower than usual and Jack was in a hurry, so they didn't get to share breakfast, not even a cup of coffee. Sam took a cereal bar with her and got coffee from the commissary when she got to work. She was greeted by the five stacks of files she had organized yesterday but had not finished. She thought it might take her the rest of the week to see the wood on her desk again. An hour later she was grateful for the unscheduled off world activation that gave her an excuse to get up and escape the files. Luckily it was just a message from the Yarnians, a moderately developed society they had met three years ago. Sam decided to walk the halls and visit a few of the scientist while she was up. An hour later she was back at her desk, working on the files that needed immediate attention.

Dr. Lam interrupted her around lunchtime, a subtle reminder that she needed to take a break and eat. Teal'c joined them but when they were done Sam returned to her office and the immediate stack. She was two thirds of the way through it when her shift ended. She was sore and tired, so she left when Colonel Ryan showed up for her shift, even though she really wanted to finish at least one stack today. She got a salad on her way home and wasn't surprised to see no lights on in the house. She got a drink and sat down on the sofa to eat her dinner. When she was done, she took a quick shower and sat in bed reading until she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She woke briefly when she heard Jack come home. The days bled together and by the end of the first week back at work Sam was looking forward to a weekend home with Jack, only to find out he had scheduled a retreat with the new recruits and wouldn't be home all weekend. Sam decided to visit Cassie since Jack wasn't home.

She felt a bit more refreshed when she got home Sunday night. Time with Cassie had a way of making her feel younger. Jack was sitting out on the deck when she got home. She looked at him through the kitchen window for several minutes before working up the courage to join him. The hard wooden chair was uncomfortable but it was worth it to finally have a chance to spend some time with him. She reached out and put her hand on his.

"How did things go with the newbies?"

Jack shrugged. "They did ok. There are few who need to spend a bit more time camping though. I'm going to schedule a couple more bivouacs to get them more comfortable."

"So much for saying you'd never see the inside of a tent again."

"Yeah, it's not the first time I've been wrong." Jack moved his hand to his lap, sliding it out from underneath Sam's hand. "How was Cassie?"

"She's doing well. She's settled in her new apartment and enjoying her job. I think she made a good decision joining J&R."

"Good, that's good." He stood up. "Two nights in a tent have left me pretty tired. I'm going to hit the rack."

"Ok, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yep, just lock up when you come in, ok?"

"Will do."

She held back the tears until he was inside, and she stayed outside until she had her emotions back under control. She wasn't sure whether her healing ribs or the burning in her chest hurt more. Once the tears stopped, she went inside and went to bed, alone.

Jack slept in on Monday morning, so Sam didn't see him before she went to work, and he got home late and went to bed as soon as he got out of the shower. Tuesday went much the same way. Sam felt alone and feared she'd lost him. When she woke Wednesday morning to a quiet house that felt lonely even though he was across the hall Sam decided she couldn't stomach it any more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Unscheduled off world activation."

Sam pushed up from her desk and moved towards the door, but she stopped as she put her hand on the door knob. She was off duty and if she went up to the control room it would make Colonel Landon feel like she was checking up on him. She sat back down and continued to read the article she'd pulled up on her computer.

The knock on her door interrupted her just as she was four paragraphs from being done.

"Come in."

"Hey, Sam."

"Daniel!" She got up and gave him a hug. "When did you get back and why are you back?"

"I just got here. I came to get you and Teal'c."

"Why?" Fear crept up in Sam's chest.

"The Jaffa council captured Nyson and several of his followers. They are planning to have a tribunal. They would like you and Teal'c to testify."

"It makes sense for you and Teal'c to be there. I'm sure the Pentagon and IOA would be fine with you representing Earth's interests. I think SG-9 is available, they can go along with you if you'd like."

"They'll probably want to hear from you too."

Sam tilted her head. "Although I only got a slap on the wrist for going after Teal'c I doubt I would get approval to go off world right now, especially for this."

"Right, well, how about you, Jack, Teal'c, and I go to dinner tomorrow night before Teal'c and I leave on Monday morning?"

"That sounds good, but I'd need to talk to Jack first."

"I already did actually." Daniel adjusted his glasses. "I assumed you were at home since it's your day off, so I called there first. I asked him when I called."

"Good, I guess it's settled then."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Is there something else?"

Daniel closed the door to her quarters. "Well, Jack said you didn't come home last night."

Sam bit her lower lip. "That's true."

Daniel sat on the bed and looked at Sam. "Is there something wrong?"

Sam gave him a false grin and shook her head. "Everything's fine."

"I know you too well to believe that."

"Daniel." Her tone was stern.

"I also know that means you don't want to talk about it." He stood up. "But if you change your mind, I'd be happy to help."

"I know you would Daniel. Thanks."

Daniel headed straight to Teal'c's room and knocked. "Teal'c."

"Enter."

"Sam gave us the go ahead."

"That is good."

"Yeah, I invited Sam and Jack to go to dinner with us tomorrow night. Figured you'd want lasagna before you head off world again."

"I would indeed." Daniel shifted his weight from his right foot to his left and then back. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Actually, yes. Jack told me Sam didn't go home last night."

"I see."

Daniel's eyes narrowed. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"Indeed."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not feel this was a worthy topic of conversation."

 _Teal'c had seen her eating alone Wednesday night so he joined her. After finishing their meals, he walked with her, assuming she was headed back to her office but was surprised when she went to her base questers. On Thursday evening he had gone to her office to let her know Dr. Lam had officially released him from her care. He knew it was past time for her to hand over the evening responsibilities, so he asked her to join him for his evening meal. After they finished eating, he again walked her to her quarters, but this time she invited him inside. Within moments she was in his arms crying, just as she had done many times when they were trapped in the time dilation and she did not think she would see Jack again. Not only had she been distraught at the thought of never seeing Jack again, but she worried about how her death would affect him. She knew that even though time was passing very slowly for them that outside their bubble the ship would be blow to bits before Jack could do anything to help them. Losing them all would crush him. It was during this time when she became Samantha, something he was careful to only use when they were not on base. Having her in his arms again felt right, but he wished it wasn't because she was distraught again. He reassured her that Jack loved her and if he did something reckless, such as leave her, then he wasn't worthy of her devotion. He left her once her tears dried. On Friday he sought her out again and after dinner suggested watching a movie in his room, since he had a much larger television._

"Not worthy? Sam and Jack could be breaking up and that isn't worthy of conversation!"

"It is not our concern."

"They're our best friends, so of course it's our concern."

"I strongly urge you to let them work out their own issues."

At least now she knew Jack realized she was gone. She'd been wondering if he'd missed her or even cared that she was gone. Daniel didn't say it, but she knew he thought she was being a coward by hiding at the SGC. She put her files in her briefcase and headed home, it was time to face Jack.

She sat in her car looking at their house, a house they'd bought together after he retired. They'd owned the house for over a year, but it had only been in the last few months, after she was promoted to General and returned to the SGC from the USS Hammond, that they'd both been home most of the time. She let out one more slow breath before getting her bag and going into the house. She wasn't surprised to see him sitting on the sofa watching a hockey game on the television. He glanced in her direction as she put her bag down beside the sofa and sat down beside him.

"How've you been?"

"Fine." He pushed up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen. She got up and followed. He glanced over his shoulder. "You want something to drink?"

"No, Jack. I want to talk."

His shoulders tensed as he pressed his hands on the countertop. "About?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

Jack rotated his head, trying to loosen the muscles, before turning around. "Do you seriously want to do this now?"

"Is there a better time to break up with me?"

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "I'm not trying to break up with you."

"Then tell me why you're pushing me away."

His jaw tensed. "You tried to leave me."

"Spending a few nights at the SGC isn't the same thing as leaving you."

"A few nights?" Jack's brow furrowed. "That wasn't actually what I meant. Wait, how many nights?"

Sam's face fell. "I haven't been here since I left for work Wednesday morning."

"Oh." Jack leaned back against the counter.

"You didn't know, did you?"

"Of course I did." Jack glanced away from her. "At least part of it."

"Right, so if you weren't referring to the last few days what did you mean?" She stepped closer. "Jack?"

"You said good bye."

"No, I didn't."

"You picked dying with Teal'c over living with me." It all suddenly made sense. She moved even closer and put her hand on his chest.

"I didn't want to leave you, but I believed if I left Teal'c he would die before we could get to him again. I had to stay and give him a shot of tretonin."

"You said good bye." His voice was soft, making him sound lost.

She slid her hand to the side of his face. "I didn't want no to be the last thing you heard me say."

"So, you did think you were going to die?"

"I knew it was a possibility, but I had great confidence that you'd save me, and you did." She leaned forward and gently touched her lips to his. He didn't initially respond but she didn't give up. She closed her eyes and kept her lips pressed to his until she felt his lips respond. He put his hands on her hips, but he didn't deepen the kiss. "Jack?"

His eyes roamed over her face, taking in her pain, which matched his own. It was pain he'd caused, pain that had driven her away. He leaned in and captured her lips in a long slow kiss that made her stomach twist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned against him, letting her body temporarily shut down her brain. As the need to breath began to pull at her Jack pulled back.

"I'm sorry, Sam."

"So am I."

He sighed. "So, what now?"

Sam grinned. "You have a hockey game to finish and I brought home articles to read."

He gave her another quick kiss. "Ok."

He settled back on the sofa with his fresh beer while Sam poured herself a soda and got out a stack of papers before joining him.

"What is all that?" He gestured at the papers.

"A couple of articles that the science department wants to publish."

"Making sure they aren't releasing anything classified?"

"Yep."

"Isn't that someone else's job now?"

"Technically, but I wanted to be sure and it gives me a chance to keep up with their research."

"Ah."

After a few pages Sam put her hand on his lower thigh, just above his knee, and pushed up as she shifted to sit more on her hip. After she got comfortable, she left her hand on his leg. Occasionally her fingers would flex, just enough to keep him aware of her hand. With the turn of each page her hand would inch up a finger's width. Jack was having a hard time concentrating on the game as her hand crept up his leg. He stretched his arms up and out over the back of the sofa, letting him place his arm around her shoulders. He leaned her head on his shoulder as she kept reading and inching her hand towards her goal. As she neared the end of the first article her hand was tantalizing close to the line between his leg and hip. He was impressed with her multi-tasking, since she did seem to really be reading while slowly torturing him. As she reached the last page her pinkie made contact, sending a shutter through him. He glanced at her and was annoyed to see no indication on her face that she was messing with him. She seemed engrossed in her reading.

He put his fingers in her hair and began lightly massaging the nape of her neck. It made it harder for her to concentrate on the article and the subtle movement of her fingers, but she kept her face passive as tingles spread from her scalp to her belly button. As she finished the last paragraph, she slid the rest of her hand over and up just enough to fully grasp him, pleased to find her teasing had brought about her desired effect. She put down the paper and reached over, unbuckling his belt. He let her maintain control, because that helped ensure he wouldn't hurt her still healing body, and because he enjoyed her ministrations. She proven how well she knew him that first long weekend they spent together, making him growl her name over and over. Since then they'd become well acquainted with each other's bodies and desires.

When she finished, she was straddling his lap and facing him. She fell against his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. "Who's winning?"

"I didn't know this was a contest. I mean it seems like we both won."

Sam snickered. "I meant the hockey game."

"There's a hockey game?"

She kissed his neck. "Good answer."

He rubbed her back. "You know, we haven't put that jacuzzi tub to good use in a while. I mean that is why we wanted it."

"I thought you said it would be good after tough training sessions."

"I just said that for the realtor, the real reason was so I could get you wet and naked."

"In that case, lead on."

Jack turned on the jets and leaned back on the padded side of the tub. Sam leaned back against him. He used a small luffa to gently scrub her abdomen. The heat, bubbles, and skin to skin contact had them both more relaxed than they'd been in weeks.

Jack kissed her just behind her ear. "We're good now, right?"

"Almost." She felt his abs tense slightly, even as he kept his arms and hands, which were wrapped around her, relaxed. She gently turned in his arms, making sure to not elbow him or put pressure anywhere sensitive. Once she was sideways in his arms she reached up and caressed his jaw. "Neither of us is good at expressing how we really feel, and up until now we've used being in a long-distance relationship as a buffer." She sighed. "I should have talked to you instead of running away to the SGC." Her thumb traced his cheek. "And you should have talked to me instead of avoiding me."

"I get that, I just…"

"I know, confronting me while I was on death's door would have been a jerk move."

"Big time."

"But as I got better you should have told me how you felt."

He ran a hand from her hip to her arm. "You aren't even fully healed now."

"Jack."

"I hear you, I do."

"So, we can both agree to try to be more open, even though it makes us uncomfortable."

"For you, anything." He tipped her chin up and kissed her.

"They have arrived."

Daniel looked over at the door and grinned, "And they're holding hands."

"Indeed."

Daniel slapped Teal'c on the arm. "I told you they'd be ok."

"No, you did not."

"Well, I meant to."

Teal'c gave Daniel the side eye as Jack and Sam took the seats across from them.


End file.
